Love Me, Love Me Not
by ninanutter
Summary: Tidak mungkin si cantik Jaejoong berpasangan dengan nerd sepertinya. Rasa-rasanya Changmin tidak akan menang melawan Yunho :: MinJae (ChangminxJaejoong) :: Warning: OOC/yaoi/BL/DLDR


Bacalah petunjuk di bawah ini terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca.  
You have been warned !

.

**Title: Love Me, Love Me Not **

**Length: One shot **

**Pairing: MinJae ( Changmin x Jaejoong ) ~ soulfighter **

**Warning: 18+, OOC, typos, yaoi, boys love, alcohol convo, harsh words, DLDR**

.

No bashing ! No flame !

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai berbagai pairing di DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki

Please respect my fan fiction. Enjoy the story, people~

.

* * *

.

Changmin berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam tapi dia belum pulang juga.

_'Apa aku perlu menjemputnya ya?'_ katanya dalam hati.

_'Ah, tapi nanti dia malah marah-marah seperti kemarin ketika kujemput.'_ Dia membatalkan niatnya.

Changmin melihat ke layar handphone-nya yang tiba-tiba menyala. Secepat kilat dia bangun dan disambarnya benda kotak pipih yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

_"Yeoboseyo?_ Jaejoong _hyung?"_

_"..."_

"Huh? _Hyung_ tidak pulang?"

_"..."_

"Mau menginap di tempat Yunho _hyung?"_

Mendadak tensi Changmin naik.

_"..."_

"Oohh? Bersama Yoochun _hyung_ dan Junsu _hyung_ juga?"

Tensi Changmin turun. Sedikit.

"Tidak berdua saja kan?"

Tensi Changmin turun lagi.

_"..."_

Terdengar tawa renyah di line seberang. Tawa yang selalu membuat jantung Changmin berdetak dua kali detak normal.

_ "Aniya!_ Aku bukan kekasih yang sedang cemburu, _hyung!"_ protesnya dengan wajah memerah. Tapi tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Besok pulang? Baiklah."

Changmin menekan tombol _off_ dan melemparkan benda malang itu ke sebelah bantalnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang lagi. Diliriknya ranjang sebelah yang kosong sejak tiga hari terakhir ini.

"Jaejoong _hyung... Bogoshippo..."_

.

Pukul delapan pagi Changmin sudah berada di kampus dengan perut kosong dan mata masih mengantuk. Changmin mengambil jurusan fisika, sebuah subjek yang cocok untuk otak jeniusnya.

Kampus Changmin adalah kampus kecil dan berbagai jurusan terletak dalam satu gedung. Di sanalah dia pertama kali mengenal Jaejoong, hoobae dari jurusan _modern art._

Waktu itu Changmin merespon iklan yang dipasang Jaejoong di surat kabar kampus. Di dalam iklan tersebut Jaejoong mencari orang untuk berbagi flat. Flat yang mereka berdua tempati ukurannya kecil. Hanya ada satu kamar, dapur kecil dan ruangan kecil yang digunakan sebagai ruang belajar sekaligus ruang makan.

Di kamar ada dua kasur, satu yang dipakai tidur oleh Changmin dan satu lagi dipakai oleh Jaejoong. Changmin tidur di atas dipan sedangkan Jaejoong tidur di kasur busa yang hanya beralas tikar.

Mulanya Changmin menolak ketika diberi kasur dipan oleh Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong memaksanya. Changmin tidak kuasa menolak orang yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Untung saja dipan yang dipakai Changmin berukuran besar, malah bisa digunakan untuk tidur dua orang. Cukup untuk menampung tubuh Changmin yang tingginya di luar batas normal.

"Yo! Chwang!"

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Changmin. Tanpa menoleh pun Changmin sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka bersahabat sejak dua tahun yang lalu ketika sama-sama menjadi freshman di jurusan fisika.

_"Ne... ne..._ Kyu..."

Changmin berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kelas tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

_"What's up man? Why so hurry?"_

Kyuhyun berusaha menyusul langkah Changmin. Changmin serasa mau muntah mendengar logat asing Kyuhyun yang palsu.

Seohyun menyambut mereka berdua di pintu kelas. Dia menengadahkan tangannya, meminta sesuatu. "Lihat laporan tugas kalian!" perintahnya bagai ratu.

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan laporan tugasnya dan memberikan pada Seohyun tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kelakuan salah satu teman dekatnya itu. Lalu dia mengikuti Changmin duduk di kursi paling belakang.

"Chwang? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Kyu sambil menata buku-bukunya di atas meja.

"Aku lapar," jawab Changmin singkat sambil meletakkan kepala di meja. Dia tidak sarapan pagi ini. Orang yang biasanya membuat sarapan tidak ada. Ya, Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong _hyung_ kemana?"

"Menginap di rumah Yunho _hyung."_

"Huh? Yunho s_unbae?_ Dari jurusan _modern art?"_

Changmin mengangguk dalam keadaan kepala menelungkup di atas meja.

"Mereka hanya berdua saja?"

Matanya membulat. Dia tahu bahwa Yunho tinggal sendirian saja di Seoul karena dia disini merupakan mahasiswa perantauan.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. "Tidak. Mereka bersama Yoochun _hyung_ dan Junsu _hyung._ Mau mengerjakan tugas apa begitu, aku lupa."

"Hmmm~" Kyuhyun mengetukkan pulpennya di atas meja. "Chwang sebaiknya kau..."

Ucapannya terputus ketika melihat dua orang teman segengnya menghampiri.

"Hei kalian."

Krystal dan Taemin duduk di kursi depan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Taemin sibuk menyesap susu pisang yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Taemin-_ah,_ umurmu dua puluh tahun atau dua tahun sih?" ledek Kyuhyun.

Taemin tidak menjawab dan malah bertanya balik.

"Dia kenapa?" tunjuknya pada Changmin yang dari tadi hanya diam melamun saja.

"Dia kangen Jaejoong _hyung._ Sudah tiga hari dia tidak pulang ke rumah." Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil menyenggol Changmin.

"Hei!" Changmin memprotes dengan wajah memerah.

"Nah, akhirnya _uri_ Changmin memberi perhatian juga kepada kita. Sebut saja nama Jaejoong oppa dan Changmin akan merespon." Krystal bertepuk tangan sambil terkikik geli.

"Kalian bergosip tanpa mengajakku huhuuuu~~"

Seohyun muncul sambil mengembalikan laporan tugas Fisika kepada Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia duduk di sebelah _namja_ yang mempunyai rambut bergelombang tersebut. _"Any news?"_

"Dia rindu Jaejoong _hyung_ sampai mukanya kusut hahaa."

Changmin melempari Taemin dengan karet penghapus. Kyuhyun, Krystal, Taemin dan Seohyun -teman segeng Changmin- sudah mengetahui bahwa Changmin menaruh hati kepada Jaejoong.

"Sudah hampir dua tahun tinggal bersama tapi belum juga menyatakan cinta kepada Jaejoong _oppa._ Bodoh sekali." Krystal berkata dengan sadis sambil membubuhkan _lipgloss_ di bibirnya. Tidak mempedulikan Changmin yang memberinya death glare. "Aku benar kan? Kau bodoh, Changmin."

"Nah, apa yang kau tunggu, Chwang? Kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta padanya? Kami semua disini siap mendukungmu," tambah Kyuhyun.

Changmin meremas rambutnya dengan gemas. Dia sendiri juga bingung. Apakah Jaejoong juga menyukainya? Itu pertanyaannya.

"Aku... tidak yakin Jaejoong _hyung_ juga menyukaiku," ujarnya lirih. Kepalanya menunduk dengan sedih.

Keempat sahabatnya memandang dengan prihatin.

"Tidak yakin?" tanya Taemin. "Aku tidak paham. Bukankah Jaejoong hyung juga sangat dekat denganmu?"

Itu benar. Meski tidak menyukai _skinship,_ Changmin tidak keberatan dengan sikap Jaejoong selama ini karena Changmin menyukainya.

Namja itu sering sekali memeluknya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya, mirip sekali dengan yang dilakukan seorang kekasih.

Dia juga selalu memasak untuk Changmin, terutama ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Changmin sangat suka sekali makan.

"Huahh!"

Lagi-lagi Changmin meremas rambutnya sehingga menjadi tidak karuan sekarang.

"Hmmm, begitu ya..."

Seohyun yang dari tadi diam saja, sekarang ikut berbicara. Tampangnya serius, memasang mimik ala detektif. "Aku tahu!" teriaknya sambil menjentikkan jari. "Daripada suntuk, bagaimana jika Jumat malam kalian ikut aku? Jinwoon berulang tahun dan dia mengundang banyak orang. Aku rasa dia tidak akan keberatan jika aku mengundang kalian juga." Jinwoon adalah _namjachingu_ Seohyun.

"Kau ini tidak nyambung ya? Kita sedang membicarakan Changmin, kenapa kau malah mengajak ke acara ulang tahun namjachingu-mu?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Jangan cerewet, Kyu. Aku ini juga berusaha menghibur Changmin. Daripada dia pusing memikirkan Jaejoong _hyung,_ bukankah lebih baik kita semua bersenang-senang akhir pekan ini?"

.

Jumat malam akhirnya mereka berlima pergi ke rumah Jinwoon. Sebetulnya Changmin tidak begitu mengenal Jinwoon dengan baik jika bukan karena dia adalah _namjachingu_ Seohyun, salah satu teman dekatnya.

Changmin dijemput oleh Krystal yang membawa mobil. Lalu mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah_ family mart_ tempat Taemin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu, hendak menumpang mobil Krystal juga. Changmin segera mengambil alih kemudi.

"Benarkah ini rumahnya?" tanya Changmin ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah besar.

"Benar kok. Aku sudah menghubungi Seo. Ini benar rumah Jinwoon," jawab Krystal. Seohyun tidak berangkat bersama mereka karena dia sendiri sudah berada di rumah Jinwoon sejak sore untuk membantu persiapan pesta.

Rumah Jinwoon sendiri lumayan besar karena dia adalah anak orang kaya. Tampaknya kedua orang tua Jinwoon sedang tidak ada di rumah karena Jinwoon mengundang banyak orang di kampus untuk datang ke pestanya.

Changmin segera mencari tempat parkir di sela-sela berbagai mobil yang juga parkir di sana. Untung saja halamannya sangat luas.

"Tunggu!" teriak Krystal ketika pintu mobil hendak dibuka. Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Taemin memandang Krystal dengan heran. "Aku harus _touch up_ _make up_ dulu~" pintanya sambil mengeluarkan kotak bedak. Ketiga orang _namja_ temannya hanya memutar bola matanya.

Suara musik berdentum-dentum ketika mereka memasuki rumah. Orang-orang -kebanyakan mereka mengenalnya sebagai sesama mahasiswa di kampus- bergoyang (?) mengikuti alunan musik. _Sunbae, hoobae, namja, yeoja..._

_"Oh woww~"_

Taemin terlihat bersemangat. Dia mengayunkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Krystal dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya. Mereka sudah sering mengatakan bahwa Taemin salah masuk jurusan. Harusnya dia mengambil jurusan _dance_ yang sesuai dengannya.

"Hei kalian!"

Seohyun melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat mereka berempat. Dia mengenakan gaun mini yang terbuat dari bahan mengkilap dan rambutnya diurai. Jinwoon mengekor di belakangnya. "Silahkan bersenang-senang. Teman Seo adalah temanku juga."

Dalam sekejap mereka pun membaur bersama orang-orang di sana.

Changmin tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Orang yang selama beberapa hari ini dirindukannya sedang berdiri di dekat kolam renang. Jaejoong.

_'Kenapa aku lupa bahwa dia adalah sunbae Jinwoon? Mereka kan sama-sama mengambil modern art. Tentu saja Jaejoong hyung juga diundang oleh Jinwoon.'_

Changmin segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ke kolam renang. Beberapa kali Changmin harus menyenggol orang-orang yang sedang berdansa. Kondisi pesta memang sangat ramai dan sesak oleh manusia.

_"Hyuunngg~~"_

Dipeluknya _namja_ seniornya itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah dia sangat senang bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Kepalanya menyusup ke leher Jaejoong, menyesap aroma namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

Jaejoong yang sedang mengobrol tentu saja terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluknya. Hampir saja tubuh ringkihnya terjatuh ke kolam renang jika Changmin tidak menariknya.

"Changmin-ah?"

Matanya membulat. Diusap-usapnya punggung Changmin. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. Dipandangnya namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

Kulit Jaeoong yang bersih terlihat bersinar di malam hari. Matanya yang bulat berbinar-binar. Jaejoong sangat cantik malam ini. Jaejoong selalu terlihat cantik di mata Changmin.

"Ummm... _hyuunngg~"_

Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Diusapnya pipi Changmin dengan buku-buku jarinya. _"Wae,_ Changmin-_ah?_ Kau rindu padaku?"

Wajah Changmin semakin memerah dan terasa panas.

"Jaejoongie..."

Sebuah suara bass menginterupsi Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jung Yunho. _Namja_ bertubuh tegap dan tinggi meski tidak setinggi Changmin.

Ketua jurusan modern art dan mahasiswa berprestasi yang selalu mendapat beasiswa. Yunho terkenal karena ketampanannya. Dia juga populer di kalangan _yeoja_ dan para _uke._

Entah sejak kapan dia ada di dekat mereka.

Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong memerah dan dia tersenyum sambil menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya.

Tampang Changmin segera menjadi (-_-) Dia tidak mempedulikan Yunho. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dan bertanya, "Hyung, kapan pulang? Tidak ada lagi yang memasak untukku."

Wajahnya sedih seperti anak anjing yang menginginkan belaian majikannya.

"Besok aku pulang, Minnie," senyum Jaejoong.

_Panggilan kesayangan itu..._

"Ayo Jaejoongie, Yoochun dan Junsu menunggu kita."

Yunho menunjuk kepada dua orang yang berdiri di kejauhan. Jaejoong mengangguk kepada Changmin. Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan mereka berdua berlalu dari hadapan Changmin.

Changmin meremas gelas plastik di tangannya dengan kesal. Rasa-rasanya dia tidak akan menang melawan Yunho, _sunbae_ sekaligus ketua tingkat di jurusan_ modern art._

Yunho memang dikenal sebagai teman dekat Jaejoong. Banyak yang mengatakan mereka pasangan yang serasi.

Yunho, namja bermata musang yang sangat tampan, berkulit _tanned_ dan atletis sedangkan Jaejoong bermata bulat, mempunyai bibir semerah cherry dan wajah secantik putri.

Tampan dan cantik. Sangat cocok, begitu kata orang-orang di kampus.

_ 'Tidak mungkin si cantik berpasangan dengan nerd sepertiku,'_ batin Changmin sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Fisika, jurusan yang dipilihnya pun seolah menekankan ke-nerd-an Changmin.

"Bagaimana?"

Krystal tiba-tiba muncul di sisinya dan hampir membuat Changmin jantungan karena kaget.

"Apanya?"

"Tadi itu Jaejoong _oppa_ kan?"

"Kami tidak berbicara apa-apa."

Changmin menghembuskan napas.

"Kalian belum bertemu beberapa hari ini, bukan?"

"Kami tidak sempat berbicara banyak, Krys."

Faktanya, Changmin tadi tidak sampai lima menit bertemu Jaejoong karena Yunho sudah keburu menyeretnya pergi.

"Kapan Jaejoong _oppa_ pulang?"

Changmin menepuk jidatnya. "Aku lupa bertanya. Semoga saja dia besok pulang."

"Berarti dia belum pasti kapan pulang kan? Kalau begitu kau juga belum membuat janji untuk berbicara dengannya?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Huh? Sudah kubilang kau memang bodoh," ejek Krystal.

Changmin menarik kalung yang dikenakan Krystal sehingga teman _yeoja-_nya itu mengaduh dan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Jangan bilang aku bodoh."

"Buktikan," tantang Krystal.

"Ya benar. Buktikan bahwa kau tidak bodoh, Chwang."

Kyuhyun, Taemin dan Seohyun yang datang kemudian, kembali mengompori.

Tanpa sengaja Changmin melihat Jaejoong duduk-duduk di ujung kolam bersama Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun yang merupakan temannya sesama jurusan. Sesekali Yunho memeluk bahu Jaejoong dan tertawa kepadanya. Namja cantik itu pun _blushing_ dengan sukses.

Seohyun merangkul bahu Changmin.

"Ayo Changmin-ah. Malam ini bersenang-senanglah. Buat Jaejoong _oppa_ menyadari keberadaanmu."

Dia ikut mengompori dan memberi Changmin segelas minuman. Changmin memandangnya sejenak. Seohyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Changmin mengambil gelas itu dan menenggak isinya sampai habis.

"Pegang ini." Dia menitipkan kacamatanya kepada Taemin.

Krystal terkejut ketika Changmin menarik tangannya ke tengah orang-orang yang bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik.

"Apa-apaan..."

_ "Hold my neck."_ Perintah Changmin. Krystal pun menurutinya.

Entah darimana datangnya keberanian Changmin untuk mengajak Krystal berdansa di tengah orang banyak.

Padahal teman-teman jurusannya mengenal Changmin sebagai namja bertubuh tinggi dengan gesture yang canggung. Pergi ke diskotik saja tidak pernah. Aku tidak bisa bergoyang, begitu alasannya.

_"DJ~! Put it back on~!"_ seru Seohyun kepada sang DJ yang segera memasang lagu yang lebih ceria.

Orang-orang yang ada disana perlahan-lahan berhenti berdansa dan mulai membentuk lingkaran, mengelilingi Changmin dan Krystal. Mereka bersorak sorai memberi semangat.

Seohyun dan Jinwoon selaku tuan rumah tentu saja tertarik melihat keramaian yang ada di tengah-tengah tamu mereka.

Ketika musik berhenti, Jinwoon berseru, "Ayo! Siapa yang berani menantang minum Shim Changmin, bintang kita malam ini?"

Beberapa orang teman Jinwoon membawa gelas-gelas minuman ke meja dekat kolam renang.

Suasana riuh. Beberapa orang mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Gantian! Tunggu giliran masing-masing! Kau duluan!" seru Seohyun kepada seorang namja bertubuh kurus yang dari tadi mengangkat tangannya.

"3... 2... 1... _Go!"_ Dia menggebrak meja sebagai tanda memulai pertandingan.

"Yo Changmin! Yo Changmin! Changmin_ fighting!"_

Orang-orang menyemangatinya. Changmin lebih bersemangat lagi.

Pengaruh alkohol benar-benar merasuk ke nadinya. Changmin berdansa sepanjang malam bersama Krystal. Bahkan beberapa kali dia mengangkat tubuh Krystal dengan sukses tanpa menyebabkan _yeoja_ itu terjatuh.

Sesekali Changmin juga berhenti untuk adu minum bersama orang-orang yang disana. Dengan mudah Changmin mengalahkan mereka.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Malam semakin larut dan DJ pun memutar lagu yang lebih kalem dan romantis.

Mengikuti instingnya, Changmin mencium pipi Krystal ketika mereka berdansa perlahan mengikuti alunan lagu yang lembut.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang_ namja_ yang mempunyai _doe eyes_ yang memperhatikan semua aksinya dari tadi.

.

"Changmin bodoh!"

Krystal tidak hentinya marah sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari rumah Jinwoon. Dia mengutuki Changmin yang tadi mencium pipinya ketika menari.

"Pipiku jadi bau alkohol sekarang!"

Sementara yang dimarahi terlihat sedang tertidur di jok bangku belakang. Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku belakang bersama Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar rekan yeoja mereka yang mengomel tanpa henti. Taemin memfokuskan diri menyetir dan melihat jalanan yang sedikit buram karena hujan turun dengan deras.

Pukul tiga dini hari mereka sampai di komplek apartemen Changmin. Untung saja tempat parkir terletak di dalam sehingga mereka tidak perlu kehujanan ketika keluar mobil nanti.

Kyuhyun dan Taemin memapah tubuh Changmin yang setengah mabuk, setengah tertidur. Krystal berjalan duluan sambil tetap marah-marah.

"Changmin bodoh! Uuh, bagaimana jika Minho tahu bahwa Changmin tadi mencium pipiku? Aku lihat ada beberapa teman Minho tadi!"

Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang ada disitu masih saja mengomel panjang pendek. Dia kuatir bahwa kejadian ini akan dilaporkan kepada Minho, _namjachingu_-nya yang sedang berada di Eropa untuk suatu ekshibisi sepak bola.

"Krys,_ shut it. Open the door."_

Kyuhyun jadi ikut mengomel. Krystal berhenti mengomel tapi masih terdengar bergumam.

Mereka bertiga membawa Changmin masuk ke flatnya setelah Krystal menemukan kunci flat Changmin di dalam dompetnya.

"Letakkan saja disini."

Krystal memberi perintah setelah dia membuka bed cover yang menutupi ranjang Changmin. Taemin menarik kedua sepatu Changmin sampai terlepas dan meletakkannya di bawah ranjang. Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh sahabatnya.

Changmin yang merasakan kehangatan kasurnya otomatis segera bergelung tanpa sadar. Dia memeluk bantal dengan erat.

Krystal berkacak pinggang. "Lihatlah teman kita. Inginnya membuat Jaejoong _oppa_ cemburu, sekarang dia sendiri malah terlalu mabuk gara-gara tantangan minum tadi." Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng bagai seorang ibu melihat anaknya berbuat nakal.

"Kuhitung dia tadi menghabiskan 15 gelas..." tambah Taemin sambil melamun. Dia sendiri hanya minum satu gelas dan langsung merasa sedikit pusing.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas. "Untung saja besok Sabtu sehingga tidak ada kuliah. Kuharap dia tidak terlalu _hang over_ besok."

Taemin dan Krystal saling berpandangan. Mereka sangat paham kebiasaan Changmin jika sudah terlalu banyak minum. Keesokan harinya teman mereka itu menjadi sangat manja karena _hang over._

Aneh memang.

Perkiraan para sahabatnya memang benar. Keesokan harinya Changmin terjaga ketika matahari menyinari wajahnya. Sinarnya masuk dari sela-sela jendela yang terbuka.

Dia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan berkunang-kunang.

"Ughh..."

Diliriknya jam meja. Samar-samar dilihatnya waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi.

Napasnya terasa berat. Changmin memegang keningnya. Terasa panas. Kenapa? Tidak pernah terasa seperti ini. Dia sering _hang over_ tapi keningnya tidak pernah terasa panas. Bukan hanya keningnya namun juga seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan susah payah dia mengingat pesta kemarin malam. Dia memenuhi tantangan minum dari tuan rumah. Setelah gelas keempat, dia minum tanpa beraturan lagi. Cairan alkohol membasahi bajunya. Beberapa tamu bahkan menyiram air di kepalanya untuk menyemangatinya.

Disinilah dia sekarang. Demam dan tubuhnya terasa menggigil kedinginan.

Changmin berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, hendak menuju lemari untuk mengganti bajunya yang masih terasa sedikit lembab. Dia tidak ingin tambah demam karena memakai baju setengah basah.

Ketika mencoba untuk duduk, kepalanya terasa semakin berputar. Persetan dengan baju ganti. Dia duduk di ranjang sambil melepas jaket dan kausnya kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

_'Tidak usah pakai baju saja. Rasanya aku tidak kuat berjalan ke lemari.'_

Mengingat kecilnya flat terutama kamar yang ditempatinya, Changmin memang meletakkan lemari baju di luar kamar, dekat kamar mandi. Kamarnya benar-benar digunakan untuk tidur saja.

Changmin menelepon Krystal, bermaksud hendak minta tolong. Tapi yang diterimanya hanya omelan. Kelihatannya _yeoja_ itu masih marah padanya.

"Changmin _pabbo!_ Gara-gara kau mencium pipiku, teman Minho melapor padanya! Sekarang dia marah padaku! Dia bahkan sedang tidak ada di Korea saat ini!"

Suara Krystal terdengar seperti hendak menangis. Atau memang dia sudah menangis? Dia merasa sedikit menyesal karena _namjachingu_ sahabatnya cemburu padanya.

"Krys, mian..." Kepala Changmin sangat pusing. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan sekarang. "Eh... bisakah kau ke rumahku membawa makanan dan obat demam?"

Suara Krystal semakin meninggi.

"Andwae! Tidak! Aku tidak akan ke rumahmu membawa apa pun! Kau tidak sensitif sekali. Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau belum juga mendapatkan Jaejoong _oppa!"_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dengan brutal. Changmin menghela napas. Waktunya menghubungi Seohyun. _Yeoja_ satu itu meski pun agak sembarangan tetapi jarang menolak jika dimintai tolong.

Lampu LCD _handphone_ Changmin berkedip-kedip tanda baterai habis. Lagi-lagi Changmin terlalu pusing untuk bergerak mencari _charger._

Berulangkali Changmin mencoba menelepon Seohyun tetapi selalu di-_reject_ oleh_ yeoja_ berambut lurus itu. Entah mengapa.

_'Apa aku juga mempunyai salah kepada Seohyun?'_

Changmin mencoba mengingat-ingat. Apakah sewaktu mabuk kemarin dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Seohyun marah juga sehingga me-_reject_ telponnya?

Baterai _handphone_ berkedip lagi. Changmin hampir putus asa sampai sebuah pesan teks diterimanya dari Seohyun.

"Maaf Min, aku sedang sarapan bersama Jinwoon. Jangan ganggu dulu ya. Sampai bertemu hari Senin."

Changmin bingung. Tidak tahu lagi harus mencari bantuan kepada siapa. Jika Seohyun yang sangat bisa diandalkan tidak bisa menolongnya, harus bagaimana lagi?

Kyuhyun dan Taemin? Hmmm, jangan tanya. Kedua orang itu tidak akan bangun sebelum jam dua belas siang jika hari Sabtu begini.

Menelepon pesan antar makanan pun dia malas. Dia segan untuk beranjak membukakan pintu mengingat kepalanya yang sangat pening ini.

Selagi berpikir, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk lagi. Kali ini dari Jaejoong.

"Minnie, _hyung_ tidak pulang. Yunho sakit karena terlalu banyak minum kemarin. _Hyung_ akan merawatnya. Kau tahu, pencernaannya kan lemah dan tidak tahan alkohol. Baik-baik ya di rumah."

Mata Changmin memanas. Rasanya dia terperosok ke dalam jurang keputusasaan yang teramat dalam :( Jaejoong lebih memilih merawat Yunho daripada pulang ke rumah...

_'Jaejoong hyung, tidak tahukan kau jika aku juga sakit?'_ pikirnya sedih.

Changmin batuk-batuk dengan keras. Kepalanya semakin terasa berkunang-kunang karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Handphone-nya berkedip lagi. Benar-benar akan mati.

Changmin tidak peduli. Dia mengetik sebuah pesan, "Hyung, aku demam disini."

_Handphone_-nya mati bersamaan dengan Changmin yang terkapar di ranjang lagi.

.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu ketika Changmin mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dan kepala masih berputar, dia berusaha melihat di dalam kegelapan kamarnya.

Kondisi itu pun tidak berlangsung lama. Kamarnya sekarang menjadi terang benderang.

"Jaejoong _hyung?"_

Changmin berusaha memfokuskan pandangan tapi gagal. Kepalanya masih saja berputar. Selimutnya dibuka dan sebuah benda basah menempel di perutnya. Kain yang sudah dicelup ke dalam air hangat terasa mengelus tubuhnya.

_"Hyung..._ Katakan ini kau... Katakan aku tidak bermimpi..." pintanya sambil berbaring di ranjang.

Siapakah yang sedang mengelap tubuhnya dengan air hangat ini?

Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang melihat tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti ini ketika dia sedang sakit.

Setelah tubuhnya bersih, dia pun diselimuti.

"Jae _hyung,_ kenapa disini?" tanyanya lirih dengan mata terpejam.

Tidak. Changmin tidak ingin berharap. Bukankah Jaejoong berada di rumah Yunho untuk merawatnya yang sedang sakit?

Sebuah piring berisi bubur disorongkan ke depan mulut Changmin. Karena hampir sehari tidak makan, Changmin segera melahapnya hingga habis.

Sebutir obat demam dan air minum pun menyusul untuk bersemayam di perut _namja_ bertubuh langsing itu. Sekejap saja obat itu bereaksi dan membuatnya kembali tertidur.

_Siapakah malaikat yang sedang merawatnya ini..._

.

Changmin bermimpi indah sekali. Dalam mimpinya dia melihat Jaejoong pulang dan merawatnya.

_ 'Hangat...'_

_'Siapa yang memelukku...'_

Pelan-pelan kesadaran Changmin kembali. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhnya.

Kepalanya sudah tidak pusing lagi. Dia berusaha memfokuskan pandangan setelah tidur lumayan lama.

_'Jidatku sudah tidak panas lagi,'_ pikirnya senang sambil merabanya.

"Nngg..."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak.

Jantung Changmin terasa membeku. Perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Rupanya Jaejoong memeluknya. Dia hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja dari Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berbaring tepat di sebelahnya dan berbagi selimut yang sama.

Changmin merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas meski kali ini tidak sedang demam.

Jaejoong mengucek-ucek matanya.

_"Hyung?"_

"Jangan sakit-sakitan lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu!"

Changmin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ke... kenapa _hyung_ disini? Bagaimana dengan Yunho _hyung?"_

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir. Terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Changmin jadi ingin "memakan"-nya.

"Dasar bodoh. Masa aku lebih memilih merawat teman daripada merawat _namjachingu..._"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah ketika mengatakan ini Lagi-lagi Changmin terdiam. Entah sduah berapa kali dia dibilang bodoh oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Tapi..."

Omongannya terputus ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya erat. Namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari Changmin itu menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Changmin.

"Jangan menari dengan _yeoja_ atau _namja_ lain, baik ketika aku ada atau tidak ada!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan mencium pipi _namja_ atau _yeoja_ lain!"

"Tapi Krystal sudah punya _namjachingu..."_

"Pokoknya Joongie tidak suka kalau Minnie mesra-mesraan dengan orang lain!"

_Oohh, nickname itu... Joongie dan Minnie..._

Jaejoong semakin dalam menyurukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Changmin tersenyum diam-diam.

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho _hyung?"_

"Mmm, kami hanya teman dekat. Tidak lebih."

Jaejoong menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Changmin mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Dipeluknya Jaejoong dengan erat.

Apakah ini mimpi? Ya. Ini adalah mimpi Changmin yang menjadi kenyataan.

.

**~ The End ~**

.

* * *

.

April-12-2013

.

Sebelum ada yang yang bashing atau nge-flame FF ini, saya perlu memperingatkan ya: buatlah prestasi di DUNIA NYATA, sehingga anda tidak perlu mencela karya orang di dunia maya sebagai bentuk PELARIAN karena anda TIDAK BERPRESTASI DI DUNIA NYATA.

Kalau pun anda TIDAK BISA berprestasi di dunia nyata, paling tidak buatlah FF sendiri sehingga anda tidak perlu mencela FF orang lain... itu pun kalau anda punya otak untuk berpikir tentang karakter tokoh, plot dan sebagainya ya.

Selalu saja ada orang kurang kerjaan dan sirik yang tidak bisa menghargai karya orang lain di dunia maya. Kalau anda masih nekat bashing/flame, satu kata buat anda: JANCOK. Singkat, padat, jelas ^_^

Saya bikin FF disini untuk asyik-asyikan saja. Jika ingin berkomentar, gunakan bahasa yang baik ^_^

Jika kurang puas, silakan bikin FF sendiri, chara sendiri, jalan cerita sendiri. Jangan berbuat onar di "rumah" saya.

Untuk anda yang selalu berpikiran positif seperti saya, semoga bisa menerima FF ini.

.

Buat yang menantikan "Always You: chapter 23" dan "A Love Story: chapter 3," semoga sabar menanti :)

Last but not least, RnR FF abal ini please ^_^ Terima kasih.

.

**-Nina-**

.

Twitter: ninanutter (NO FOLLOWBACK but I do reply mentions)  
Tumblr: ninanutter116 tumblr


End file.
